This is an application for support of the Kern Aspen Lipid Conference, to be held at the Given Biomedical Institute, Aspen, Colorado, August 19- 22, 2000. This is a high quality conference, featuring didactic talks by leaders in the fields of lipid research and related disciplines. The conference provides an atmosphere which helps to maximize discussion and to foster interactions between senior and younger scientists, industry and academia The conference co-chairs, Drs. Alan Tall and Michael Gimbrone, have been elected by the board of Directors and the theme of this year's conference has been developed by the chairs in conjunction with the Board. The theme for this year's meeting is Atherosclerosis: Pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment. There will be four oral sessions: I. Pathogenesis at the level of the vessel wall, II. Lipoprotein-Vessel Wall Interactions, III. Lipid Transport/Lipoprotein Receptors, IV. Risk Predictors/Genetics. In addition, there will be two poster sessions. An important theme will be the use of new geomics technologies in studies of gene expression and genetic linkage. The conference should help foster research on the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and its complications.